parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
NatureRules1's, Samwei1234, Cayetano1234, Stanley x Joy and GavenLovesAnimals' Posters
Posters written by NatureRules1, Samwei1234, Cayetano1234's, Stanley x Joy and GavenLovesAnimals. Posters NatureRules1 NR1 Crikey! It's the Griffs Poster.png|''Crikey! It's The Griffs'' (2018-present) (Copyright; in Memory of Steve Irwin) NR1 64 Zoo Lane Poster.png|''64 Zoo Lane (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999-2013) NR1 TWT Movie Poster.png|''The Wild Cartoonberries Movie'' (2002) NR1 MGPAE Poster.png|''My Gym Partner's an Elephant'' (2005-2008) Finding Nemo NR1 Poster.png|''Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Remake)'' (2003) UglyAnimals Poster.png|''UglyAnimals'' (2019) HomerAlmightyPoster.jpg|''Homer Almighty'' (2007) NR1_Simpsons_Poster.png|''The Simpsons (NatureRules1 Version)' Open Season (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|Open Season (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2006) Open Season 2 (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Open Season 2 (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2009) African Animals Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''African Animals, Inc.'' (2001) Joy The Jungle Girl- Poster.png|''Joy the Jungle Girl (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2007-2010) Arizona (Madagascar).png|''Arizona (Madagascar)'' (2005) The Wild (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''The Wild (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2006) Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2007-2012) Wildlife Story (1995 Classic)- Poster.png|'Wildlife Story (Franchise) (NatureRules1 Version) North American Age (2002)- Poster.png|''North American Age'' (2002) North American Age 2- The Meltdown- Poster.png|''North American Age 2: The Meltdown'' (2006) North American Age 3- Dawn of the North American Animals- Poster.png|''North American Age 3: Dawn of the North American Animals'' (2009) North American Age 4- Continental Drift- Poster.png|'North American Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) North American Age- Collusion Course- Poster.png|''North American Age 5: Collusion Course'' (2016) Shrek (2001) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Shrek (NatureRules1 Version)'' The Africa Book (1967)- Poster.png|''The Africa Book (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1969) The Little MerZebra (1989)- Poster.png|''The Little Mer-Zebra (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1989) Peter Pan- Colusion Course (2002)- Poster.png|''Peter Pan: Collision Course'' (2002) Frozen (2013) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Frozen (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2013) Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1941 version) Disgust (Moana) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Disgust (Moana) (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2016) Tarzan (1999) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Tarzan (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999) Walking_With_Serengeti_Animals-_Poster.png|''Walking with Seregenti Animals (tv show)'' (1999) Bambi (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Bambi (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1942) Bambi_2_(2006)_(NatureRules1_Version)-_Poster.png|''Bambi II (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2006) Animal_King_(NatureRules1_and_GavenLovesAnimals_Style)-_Poster.png|''Animal King (GavenLovesAnimals/NatureRules1 Style)'' The Africa Book 2 (2003)- Poster.png|''The Africa Book 2 (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2003) The Africa Book (2016 remake)- Poster.png|''The Africa Book (2016 remake) (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2016) Lionladdin (1993)- Poster.png|''Lionladdin'' (1992) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 TV-series) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999-present) Coco (NatureRules1 Version) (2017)- Poster.png|''Coco (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2017) Animal Stanley (Dino Dan)- Poster.png|''Animal Stanley (Dino Dan)'' (2010-present) Animal Stanley (Dino Dan)- Mac's Adventures- Poster.png|''Animal Stanley (Dino Dan): Mac's Adventures'' (2013-2017) Animal Stanley (Dino Dan)- Animal Joy (Dino Dana)- Poster.png|'Animal Joy (Animal Dana) (2017-present) We're Back- A Yellowstone Animal's Story- Poster.png|''We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story'' (1993) Asian Animals, Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''Asian Animals, Inc.'' (2001) Trolls (NatureRules1 Style) (2016)- Poster.png|''Trolls (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2016) Tinga Tinga Tales (NatureRules1 Version) (2010-2012)- Poster.png|''Tinga Tinga Tales (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2010-2012) Herbivores, Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''Herbivores, Inc.'' (2001) Yellowstone Animals, Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''Yellowstone Animals, Inc.'' (2001) We're Back!- An Asian Animal's Story (1993)- Poster.png|''We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story'' (1993) Africa Series (Madagascar) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Africa Series (NatureRules1 Version)'' Picture4.png|''Finding Nemo Remake'' (I don't know when this will come out, but it's a remake of the 2003 film, not a spoof). An African Animal's Life (1998)- Poster.png|''An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1998) Zoboomafoo (NatureRules1 Version) (1999-2001)- Poster.png|''Zoboomafoo (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999-2001) NR1 Dinosaurs, Inc 2001 Poster.png|''Dinosaurs, Inc. (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2001) NR1 Madagascar Asia Poster.png|''Asia Series (NatureRules1 Version)'' NR1 CWACOM2 Poster.png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2013) Samwei1234 Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234's and NatureRules1 Remake)- Poster.png|''Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version)'' (2010) The Meerkats of Madagascar (2014)- Poster.png|''Meerkats of Madagascar'' (2014 movie) Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version)- Poster.png|''Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version)'' (1973) North America Series (Samwei1234 Version)- Poster.png|'North America Series (Samwei1234 Version) Samwei1234 TGE Poster.png|''The Good Elephant'' (2015) Samwei1234 American Animals, Inc. Poster.png|''American Animals, Inc.'' (2001) Cayetano1234 Mickey Almighty- Poster.png|''Mickey Almighty'' (2007) Zoo Tycoon Movie poster.jpg|''Zoo Tycoon Movie'' (2021) (Not a spoof, but still an OC film.) Stanley x Joy The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (2004)- Poster.png|''The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie'' (2004) (Dedacated to the death of Steven Hellingburg and In honnor of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge On the Run.) The_StanleyBob_Movie-_Griff_Out_of_Water_(2015)-_Poster.png|''The StanleyBob Movie: Griff Out Of Water'' (2015) Finding Stanley (2003)- Poster.png|''Finding Stanley'' (2003) Finding Bubbles (2016)- Poster.png|''Finding Bubbles'' (2016) Teen Cartoons Go! (TV Series)- Poster.png|''Teen Cartoons Go!'' Teen Cartoons Go! To The Movies- Poster.png|''Teen Cartoons Go! To The Movies (2018) Foster's Home For Imaginary Cartoons- Poster.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Cartoons'' (2004-2009) Stanley Griff's World- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff's World'' (1998-2009) Mr. Dennisbody and Stanley (2014)- Poster.png|''Mr. Dennisbody and Stanley'' (2014) Stanley Griff (Shrek) (2001)- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff (Shrek)'' (2001) SuperStanleyGriff- Poster.png|'SuperStanleyGriff (SuperMarioLogan) (Stanley X Joy) The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland- Poster.png|''The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland'' (1999) Stanley Griff (Dumbo)- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff (Dumbo)'' (2019 version) (NOTE: Honnor of it's release on March 31, 2019). The StanleyBob Movie- Griff on The Run (2020)- Poster.png|''The StanleyBob Movie: Griff on the Run'' (2020) (COMMING SOON!!!, SO STAY TUNED!!!) Little Einsteins (Stanley x Joy Style)- Poster.png|''Little Einsteins (Stanley X Joy)'' (2005) StanleyBob GriffPants (1999 TV-series)- Poster.png|''StanleyBob GriffPants'' (1999-present) The Cartoons Movie (The Emoji Movie) (2017)- Poster.png|''The Cartoons Movie (The Emoji Movie)'' (2017) Trolls (Stanley x Joy Style)- Poster.png|''Trolls (Stanley x Joy Style)'' (2016) (STAY TUNED; cause it's in honnor of Trolls: World Tour. The Secret Life of Cartoons (Stanley x Joy Style) (2016)- Poster.png|''The Secret Life of Cartoons (Stanley x Joy)'' (2016) The Secret Life of Cartoons 2 (Stanley x Joy) (2019)- Poster.png|''The Secret Life Of Cartoons 2 (Stanley X Joy)'' (2019) A Toon's Life (Stanley x Joy) (1998)- Poster.png|''A Toon's Life (Stanley x Joy)'' (1998) SXJ FTF! 1985 Poster.png|''Follow That Fish'' (1985) SXJ Stanley Griff Clubhouse 2006-2016 Poster.png|''Stanley Griff Clubhouse'' (2006-2016) SXJ Stanley With A Chance Of Meatballs 2009 Poster.png|''Stanley With A Chance Of Meatballs'' (2009) GavenLovesAnimals SXJ TGK Poster.png|''The Griff King (Franchise)'' (1994-present) SXJ The Griff Guard poster.png|''The Griff Guard'' (2016-) GLA_The_Simpsons_Movie_Poster.png|''The Simpsons Movie (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2007) Stanley Universe- Poster.png|''Stanley Universe'' Mac Foster (Stanley)- Poster.png|''Mac Foster (Stanley)'' The Amazing World of Stanley Griff- Poster.png|''The Amazing World of Stanley Griff'' Family Guy (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Family Guy (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley X Joy)'' (1999) Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Cartoonside Out (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Cartoonside Out (GavenLovesAnimals)' (2015) Madagascar (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley x Joy Style)- Poster.png|Madagascar (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Madagascar 2- Escape to Africa (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Madagascar 3- America's Most Wanted (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Madagascar 3: America's Most Wanted (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Stanley Griff (Peter Pan) (1953)- Poster.png|''Stanley Pan'' (1953) Free Dennis (1993)- Poster.png|''Free Dennis'' (1993) Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2016) House of Griff (2001-2003)- Poster.png|''House of Griff'' (2001-2003) The Land Before Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''The Land Before Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (1988) Adventure Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Adventure Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Griff (Zookeeper) (2011)- Poster.png|''Griff (Zookeeper) (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2011) Meet The Griffingsons (2007)- Poster.png|''Meet the Griffingsons (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2007) Joy Belle (2008 Disney Movie)- Poster.png|''Joy Belle (2008) (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2008) Simba In The Big Blue House (1997-2006 TV series)- Poster.png|''Simba in the Big Blue House'' (1997) Racing Stanley (2005)- Poster.png|''Racing Stanley'' (2005) Kung Fu Griff (2008)- Poster.png|''Kung Fu Griff'' (2008) Abominable (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|'Abominable (GavenLovesAnimals Style) (2019) (ALSO COMING SOON!!!!!!!!) The Griffs Movie (The Peanuts Movie) (GavenLovesAnimals) (2015)- Poster.png|''The Griffs Movie'' (2015) Globehunters- An Around The World in 80 Days of Adventure (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|'Globehunters: An Around The World in 80 Days of Adventure (GavenLovesAnimals Style) (2002) GLA The Loud House Poster.png|''The Loud House (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2016) Spoof Channel Crossovers Carnivorans, Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''Carnivorans, Inc.'' (2001) Madagascar dinosaur style.png|''Madagascar Series (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version)'' (2005-2012) How to Train Your Felid (2010)- Poster.png|''How to Train Your Felid'' (2010) How To Train Your Felid 2 (2014)- Poster.png|''How to Train Your Felid 2'' (2014) How To Train Your Felid 3- The Lost World (2019)- Poster.png|''How to Train Your Felid: The Hidden World'' (2019) We're Back!- An Indian Animal's Story (1993)- Poster.png|''We're Back! An Indian Animal's Story'' (1993) Category:Posters Category:NatureRules1 Category:Samwei1234 Category:Stanley x Joy Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Cayetano1234 Category:Crossovers